


The Lucky Ones

by Magenta_Light



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tarot, fortune tellers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/pseuds/Magenta_Light
Summary: I hope you like this take on your lovely prompt!)) Happy St. Valentine's day! <3<3Rumor has it, sorcerers and fortune tellers can't make commitments in love so that they don't loose their gift. Mallorie and Eames - siblings, sorcerers and  clairvoyants, had never been bothered with this for they'd always been unlucky in love anyway. Until they both finally found the right ones to trust with their true selves and were ready to swap their magical gifts for love.And then it turned out that not only the gift didn't go anywhere. It grew stronger into a new, more wonderful kind of magic)) Obviously that's what happens when you dare to choose with your heart.
Relationships: Ariadne/Mal Cobb, Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2021





	1. Ari&Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_specificity/gifts).



> I hope you like this take on your lovely prompt!)) Happy St. Valentine's day! <3<3
> 
> Rumor has it, sorcerers and fortune tellers can't make commitments in love so that they don't loose their gift. Mallorie and Eames - siblings, sorcerers and clairvoyants, had never been bothered with this for they'd always been unlucky in love anyway. Until they both finally found the right ones to trust with their true selves and were ready to swap their magical gifts for love.
> 
> And then it turned out that not only the gift didn't go anywhere. It grew stronger into a new, more wonderful kind of magic)) Obviously that's what happens when you dare to choose with your heart. 


	2. Arthur&Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... there's one of the old Bond movies, Sean Connery ones, where the psychic girl can't make love or else she looses her gift. Of course James (which was an absolutely nasty trick to play) coaxes her with the help of fake tarot deck only filled with "The Lovers". That's absolutely not what's going on here, quite the opposite)). It's just the initial idea of Eames drawing "The Lovers" (the one from [minimalistic Mesquite deck](https://https://tarotluv.com/tarot-decks/mesquite-tarot-review/) btw) for Arthur and then throwing away all the cards kind of went from there.


End file.
